User blog:BannedLagiacrus/Monster Appreciation Week: Barroth (5th Gen)
Hello, and welcome to Monster Appreciation Week! This week we look at the muddy brute, Barroth! In-Game Description Monster Hunter: World Equipment Interesting Facts About Barroth Order: Saurischia - Suborder: Theropoda - Superfamily: Crown Head Wyvern - Family: Barroth *Barroth is a Brute Wyvern found living in the Sandy Plains. *Like other Brute Wyverns, its physique is similar to the Flying Wyverns. *Barroth feed on Altaroth and other insects. *Gets the title, Landslide Wyvern, from its behavior of using mud. *The territories of Barroth are usually bogs or oases. In their territory, they are usually hidden under the mud. *The crown of Barroth is its nostrils. While under the mud, it just uses the crown to breath like a tube. When angered, it is known to breath harder, making it seem like steam is coming out of its crown. **This crown is extremely tough, making it hard for most cutting weapons to even cut into it, though blunt weapons have proven to be quite effective against Barroth. *The fertile mud keeps the Barroth cool, from the intense heat of the desert, and also protects it from parasites. From this mud, it protects it from taking fire damage but water can wash the mud off easily. *The front limbs of Barroth are mostly useless for fighting. So the limbs are used for helping it dig. *Barroth have bad attitudes, like most Brute Wyverns. Its known to hate having its bog crowded by a bunch of creatures, it especially hates when another large monster enters its territory. If a large monster is in its territory, it will face the threat and fight it, either killing or injuring the threat. **Barroth have even been seen fighting and defeating Rathian. *Generally, it uses its brute force and speed to attack threats. It will also shake mud off its body. **Its been proven that a Barroth's charge can destroy whole ant hills in just one charge or even send large objects in the air such as boulders and Great Jaggi. *During the mating season, male Barroth will head-butt each other in order to keep or gain a larger territory, so they can mate with female Barroth. The larger the bog or oases, the more female Barroth that will go into it. Male Barroth must also use their crown to attract mates and keep the mud well adhered on their body. If any mud or dirt is in their crown, they will rub their head on the ground. *Male Barroth have larger head crowns than female Barroth. *Female Barroth will lay up to ten or more eggs. It is unknown what the birthing method and the birthing grounds of the Barroth is of wild Barroth. *Young Barroth will not leave the bog or oasis until they grow a bit more. While growing, they will feed on insects around the area. *The tail of Barroth is a favorite dish. *The shell of a Barroth is always covered in mud, always hard either way with or without mud on it. The cortex has multiple layers of mud from many years, making the shell very hard. *The fertile mud from Barroth is good for crops. *During hotter months in the Sandy Plains, Barroth are known to move to the cooler Deserted Island. Videos Category:Blog posts Category:Monster Appreciation Week Blogs